Granddaughter of the Man of Steel
by realbflash
Summary: Jenny Jacobs is a normal girl with a normal life. But everything changes when she starts devolping strange powers and uncovers secrets about her lineage. Using her new powers, she vows to save the helpless, vanquish all evil, and become Superwoman. P.S. A little description at the top of chapter 1. Read it, explains ground rules and a little history of this universe.
1. Origin

**Just a little statement here. This really isn't canon, and shouldn't be. This is just a fun elseworlds story. In this world, all clothing has became unisex. And Superman lived and was active in the 1940's to around the 1990's. This is supposed to take place around present day. Enjoy!**

"Hope." "But it's gone, there's nothing left. They've won." "You have to promise me, even after all this time. Th-That you'll have it." There was a long silence before the other figure spoke. "Always..." The figure leaned over the other one, who had died. Tears filled the figures eyes. Until the alarm rang. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jenny turned it off and got up. Same normal went to her bathroom and brushed her long red hair. Along with her teeth. She put on her clothes and got her backpack. "You're gonna miss the bus!" Jenny sighed and ran out of her house. "Sometimes I wish I could just fly to school." She thought to herself. Today was already getting off to a weird start. She swore she could hear the echos of voices, when no one around her was talking. And she could sometimes see her breath, when it was May. Jenny brushed it off and continued with her day. Her phone buzzed. Apparently, the crime rate has gone up yet again. Ever since the Superman retired all those years ago, crime has just became a thing synonymous with Metropolis. Her phone buzzed again. It was her best friend, Emma, had texted her. "Did u see Jake Evans new car? He looks so hot in it!" Thinking of Jake Evans always put a smile on her face. He's one of the nicest, hottest people you could meet. The bus shook as it went over a hump, and the weirdest thing happened. Her body made an indent into the metal of the bus. She thought she was going crazy. There is no way that her body made an indent in the bus. She tried brushing it off yet again. She got off the bus and her eyes started to feel weird. She covered them to reduce the pain. She opened them and aimed them at a metal trach can. It started to melt. Jenny started to draw parallels. "There's no way. How?" She was gaining the powers of the Superman. She ran up to Emma as soon as she saw her. "We need to talk." "What about?" "You'll find out." Jenny dragged Emma to a quiet and hidden place. "What?" "I think I'm going crazy." "Why?" "Well, I think I may just be gaining the powers of Superman." "You what?" "Do I really have to repeat myself?" Emma sighs. "You better get yourself checked in then." "I can show you." "You've got my attention." "Look at that trash can over there." "Okay..." Emma looked over at the trash can. Jenny focused at the can, and it started to melt once her eyes started to gain an orange tint. "Wow, maybe you aren't crazy." "I've come to you for help. You're smarter than me, do you think you can find out why this is happening?" "I don't know..." "Why?" "Well, I can't be that smart if I'm helping a girl with heat vision... You know what? the hell with it. I'll help you. Can you hang out today?" "No, I have to go to the retirement home to see my grandma and grandpa." "Shit. Just keep in touch. I'll do all I can." "Kay, thanks for helping me." "That's what friends are for. Right?"

Jenny walked through the doors of the retirement home. She went up to the counter. "Yeah, I'm here to see my grandparents, Clark and Lois Kent?" "Yeah, I'll take you to their room." Jenny followed the worker to her grandparents' room. The worker shut the door of the room and left Jenny alone with her grandparents. "How's everything?" "Everything's fine, dear. How's school?" "School's going just fine, grandma." "Listen, your grandfather wants to talk to you about something. Clark! Get in here!" "I'm coming, Lois." Her grandfather walked into the room. "You wanted to tell Jenny something?" "Oh... Yes, come, Jenny. I have some things I need to tell you." Jenny went with her grandfather. "Yes, grandpa?" "When, I was your age, I started to... change. I could do extraordinary things that I couldn't believe." "Why do you ask?" "I recently found out that my genes, only affect every other generation. It didn't affect your mother, but you. Are you experiencing anything odd, like superpowers?" Jenny was shocked. Her whole life was changing. "I-uh melted a garbage can with my eyes. Does that count?" "Listen, I have to tel you something, that not even your grandmother knows." "What?" "Do you know that Superman guy who used to fly around for years?" "Of course, everyone knows him." "That used to be me." "No way." "Let me show you." Clark started to levitate off the ground and breathe a breath of cold air. "This is not real. Now you're going to tell me that I have to take the mantle or something." Clark gave her that look. "You've gotta be kidding me. I can't even control these powers." "I will teach you." "Fine. I'll do it." "Okay then. I guess you can just come by when you're ready." "Sure."

Jenny walked into school the next day. She looked around and saw Jake Evans waving in her direction. She was confused. Was he waving at her? He came over to her. "You're Jenny Jacobs, right?" "Yeah." "I'm Jake Evans, I'm with the junior Daily Planet reporting team, do you mind answering some questions? We want to get some opinions from students." "Okay. You can ask now." "Oh, um... do you feel that Lena Luthor Jr. wants the best for this city?" "Who what now?" "The granddaughter of the infamous criminal, Lex Luthor? She's gained back a portion of her family fortune and she wants to help this city. Do you believe in her?" "Well, I don't trust anyone who's related to a criminal like Lex Luthor. Who's hands have the blood of innocent people on his hands." "Well- you know what? I'm getting a little nervous. I can't believe I'm talking to someone's who's related to the legendary Lois Lane!" "It's alright. You know, I'm a little nervous too. How about we stop now, and pick up our little conversation at the movies, Saturday night?" "Wow. Uh... you know what? Sure." "I'll pick you up." "Okay." As Jake left, Emma shows up. "What just happened?" "Well, I'm going out with Jake on Saturday and-" "You what? You're going out with Jake Evans!" "Yeah, I'm so excited!" "Who wouldn't be?" "Listen, Jenny. I found out that it's a hereditary thing. You've inherited those powers." "How do you know?" "Let's just say there's a person in Central City who really wants to meet you." "Oh, I knew my powers were hereditary too." "How did you know that?" "Let's just say my grandparents know some people." "Jenny, but that's not all I did. Follow me." Jenny followed Emma to the back of the school. "I made something for you." Emma opened up a package from her bag. Jenny's eyes were immediately drawn to it. "Oh... Yeah."


	2. Superwoman

A woman is blowtorching metal, she was putting something together. She wires in a CPU and a bunch of other stuff into the metal. She places another metal plate on the top and seals it on. She adds a jetpack and a signal bleeper on it's head. The robot turned on and said "I am ready for your command." "I am too."

"Just let go of your feeling and float." "I can't." "Just keep trying. You'll get it." Clark was teaching Jenny how to fly. It was not going so well. "You'll be fine, I promise. I went through the same thing." "I'll try." Jenny starts to lift off the ground. "Ok, just keep doing what you're doing." Jenny started to open her eyes. "No way. I'm doing it." "You are." Jenny started to soar through the air back and forth. "This is awesome!" She floats back down. "Nice landing." "Grandpa, I have to show you something. Just follow me." Clark followed Jenny to a box. "My friend made this for me. I think you'll like it." Jenny opened the box. Inside, laid a Superman suit, in Jenny's size and shape. "I don't know what to say." "Listen, I want to continue being that symbol for hope. Like you were. I wanna help people, and save lives. I wanna be Superwoman." "That's great. I thought I would have to convince you to do it." "No need for that. I really want to do it." "If you want to, you have to keep it secret. Stand tall, change your voice, just act different. If you don't they'll come after the people you love." "Who?" "You'll find out soon enough." Jenny looked at her clock. "It's 5 already? I have to go." "Where?" "On a date." "Good luck!" Jenny flew back to her house.

The woman had built a machine to manufacture her robots. All these years, they told her that she could never make money off her inventions, that she would remain a deadbeat forever. It was her time to prove them wrong. And she will not let anyone get in her way.

Jenny drove up to Jake's house at 6. Jake came out in a stunning dress and high heels. Jenny was stunned. She only came dressed in a collared shirt and normal pants. "So, What movie are we going to?" "Whichever one you want, I guess." "I like horrors. They're fun to watch. Especially with someone." "Sounds good to me." "So, anyway. Let's finish the questions." "Alright." "So... Lena Luthor wants to help the city. She says that she promises she doesn't have anything shady going on. And her one goal is to help as many people as possible." "Listen, all these people promise that nothing shady's going on. But everyone has a secret. She has to be looking for revenge or something. All this could be a roose." " That's not all. She wants to manufacture a robotic police force, that can sense crime and help others." "You can make her all great and stuff, and I just can't trust her. I am 100% sure that something else is going on." "Listen, I'm sorry if I'm sounding repetitive. I'm honestly on your side. I just don't think the planet is." "Good to know." "She sounds so convincing. Too convincing. Her effect is kind of like Hitler with the Germans. It seems like she's trying to brainwash us." "How bout we stop worrying about her? Let's live life. Let's have some fun." Jenny parked and they both got out. They walked into the theater. Talking the whole way. They were getting along and sparks were flying between the two. "So you're really something behind that pad, aren't you?" "I have a life you know. Reporting is just a hobby, well- a job- well- an internship. I've done my fair of photoshoots and I play football. What do you do?" "Well, I kind of just sit around. Do my stuff. You know, just the basics. Anyway, you like horror?" "I love horror, I can talk about it for days." "What's your favorite one?" "I love the classics, man. Evil Dead, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Friday the 13th. You know, like the slasher flicks from the 80's." "I absolutely love Scream. I love how they make fun of the cliches in horror moveis while still being moderatley scary." "I never got into Scream. I don't know why, I just never did." "Well, I 'll show you it sometime. You'll be impressed." Jenny and Jake walked into the theater. "Wait what's the name of the movie again?" "It's- uh- called _The Maniac Next Door_." "Hopefully it's good." "Probably won't be." "True. Maybe there'll be a few good jumpscares?" "Hopefully." Jake and Jenny sat down and started to watch the movie.

Jake jumped a few times and laid on Jenny's shoulder for a bit. Eventually, the movie ended. They walked out. "That movie sucked!" "You jumped a few times. Don't lie." "True, but what's a guy gonna do when he has such a beautiful girl next to him?" "True, too." They walked out of the theater." "You wanna go on a walk? Just spend some time together?" "Uh, sure, I guess." Jake and Jenny started to walk together. They past an exhibition. The top read "Famous Royal Jewel Collection. NOW SHOWING." "What the hell?" Jake shrugged his shoulders and they went to the ticket booth and bought two tickets. They looked through the collection, but the alrams started to go off. "What's happening?" People started to run away. Jake and Jenny were too confused to run. They heard shots fire and metal being hit. A robot came out of the shadows. "Run Jenny! Do you wanna get trampled?" Jake pushed Jenny out. They went out the back exit. "Jake, stay here. I'm going to get some extra help." Jenny ran off. Jake knew this was an oppurtunity to get a good story for his editor. He ran back in. He saw the robot stuffing the royal jewels into a large retractable pocket on it's back. Jake jumped into the pocket. The robot closed the pocket and started to fly away. With Jake in it.

Jenny quickly changed to Superwoman and flew over to the jewel collection. She noticed a hole in the roof and followed. The robot was flying away with Jake and the jewels! Superwoman followed and tryed to pry the pocket open. It wouldn't budge. The robot started to fire lasers that bounced off Superwoman's chest. The robot turned over and accidently dumped out the jewels. Jake held on for his dear life. Superwoman was knocked off, and tried to fly back to it, but she couldn't clear her mind enough and fell onto powerlines and then on top of a car. The robot turned back over and flied back to the woman's lair. The robot stood in place as the woman approached it. "I'm going to be rich!" The robot opened it's pocket and out came Jake. "Who are you? What have you done with those jewels?" "They're somewhere safe, away from you. But don't worry, you'll read all about it in tomorrow's paper!" "Tell me where those jewels are, boy!"

Jenny got up from the top of the car and ripped off the power lines. Where was Jake? What happened to the robot? Jenny heard screams coming from afar and flew towards them. Superwoman got up and flew towards the screams. Jake was bound and gagged and was dangling above a pot of boiling lava. "You're not going to tell me? You will soon change your mind, boy!" The woman set the gear into motion, that slowly lowered the kidnapped Jake into the lava. Jake struggled with his bonds, but they wouldn't budge. Superwoman burst through the door of the lair. The woman heard this and set her robots to kill Superwoman. Superwoman threw the robots into each other and ripped them apart. The woman noticed this and ran back to where she had Jake. Superwoman followed. The woman held the lever and spoke. "Follow my directions, or I will drop the boy." Jake closed his eyes as Superwoman took another step. The woman pulled the lever and Jake fell. Superwoman caught him before he could fall and put him on the ground. The woman tried dumping the lava on them, but Superwoman blocked it with her body. Superwoman put Jake in one arms and caught the woman with the other. "You're going away for a long time." Superwoman dropped her off at the police station and untied Jake on top of a roof. "You look like, the Superman. And you have his powers too. Who are you?" "Well, I'm Superwoman, Mr. Evans. Superman's a good friend, and I am too. Go report your story, Mr. Evans. Just try to stay out of trouble." "That's gonna be a bit hard to do." "I'm just asking you to try." Superwoman flew off. Jake looked on. "Amazing."

After a few days, Jenny saw the headlines read all over the city. "Superman returns?" "Superwoman saves young reporter from villain." "Superman's relative joins the fight." Jake went up to her. "I'm sure you've heard the news lately." "Yeah, of course. This Superwoman's been going around." "Yeah, she's just great isn't she? Wow." Jenny gave him a look. "But she has nothing on you, of course?" "Sounds good." "Anyway, Jenny. I have to go. My editor's promoting me to a full time reporter!" "Congrats, hope you keep up the work." "Thanks." Jake ran off. Emma came up to Jenny. "So, you've finally showed up." "Yeah, and I think I'm going to be around here for a while." "You sure?" "Positive."


End file.
